Bound by Love, Seperated by Fate
by LadySpartan
Summary: In every generation there is a chosen one. One that fights the evils of the world but what happens when the chosen one is in the wrong dimension?


In every generation there is a chosen one. One that fights the evils of the world but what happens when the chosen one is in the wrong dimension?

* * *

The Jedi Temple hummed to life as children ran through the halls. Some of them were laughing loudly, their voices echoing through the expansive

rooms. One young child with tentacles hanging from his face jumped away from another child, a smug smile on his face. The all giggled wildly as the

tentacle faced child fell on his bottom.

In the distance a six year old boy sat on a bench, staring at the tall council room doors. Every so often he would gaze at the children, the corners

of his mouth flickering upwards. A small padwan braid was draped over his shoulder, almost disappearing against his drab robes.

The group of children ran past him, no giving him a moment's glance yet he could feel eyes on him. They were probing him, examining him like a

fine specimen of something rare. It took him to locate what was staring at him but within moments he noticed a young girl hiding behind a Jedi Master's

legs. The boy recognized the Jedi as Qui-gon but the girl was a new face. Light blonde hair fell to cover her emerald eyes as she darted behind

Qui-gon. Qui-gon turned to look over a her then at the boy on the bench. A small smile pulled at his lips as he watched the two exchange looks.

"Youngling, please come." He called, motioning his hand at the boy. The boy nodded his head, standing up and starting towards them. The girl clutched

the Qui-gon's robes for dear life, fear evident on her face.

"Do me a favor and escort her around. She was just accepted by the council and it seems that she is a bit nervous." Qui-gon commanded, pulling his

chocolate robes out of her clutches. Her eyes widened, reminding the boy of an alien he had seen only moments ago.

"Hello, my name is Obi-Wan." He smiled, bowing to her slightly and extending a hand. For a moment she stared at his hand then back up at him. Obi-

wan took note of how her eyes were a crystal blue with tiny shards of green as a few butterflies fluttered around in his chest. He started to think that

she was about to run but she surprised him, walking over hesitantly like a scared animal.

"I-I'm Buffy." She choked, grabbing his hand. When they touched Obi-wan noticed the tension roll of her body and the corners of her lips flickered

upwards. Something happened at that moment; a spark and they were suddenly bound together. No one knew that this spark would turn to a flame

and that flame would turn to an uncontrollable wild fire of emotions, something that both knew could never happen.

* * *

4 Years later..

The afternoon sun painted patterns on his face as the blinds closed. His eyes were shut, scrunched closed to the point that little wrinkles found their

way onto his eye lids. From beyond the double doors, he could hear yelling, her yelling. He hoped that it would stop, locking out that 8 year old

rebellious voice from his mind. Of course he knew that she was different, defiant and stubborn which were never traits for a jedi but her force abilities

were amazing. Obi-wan needed to clear his thoughts, to relax even for a moment. "Not like she couldn't handle herself, she is a good fighter." He

thought, letting out a shaky breath.

Buffy was known for getting into fights, almost getting thrown out of the temple multiple times but Master Yoda almost always saved her skin. He

knew for a fact that she was fighting the older boys, arguing about how she had him and she wasn't a creep or alone. Obi-wan tried over and over

again to tell her to ignore their comments but she always shrugged him off, replying with "they are just getting what's coming for them. Maybe they will

learn to leave me alone." One thing that he loved about her was her need to defend what she felt was right, never standing down even to the

masters.

The yelling that reverberated against the walls, slowly fading until everything was silent. "Finally, peace and quiet." He smiled as her relaxed back

into the traditional legs crossed meditative stance. All the tension in his body dissipated and he was at peace, one with the force. It felt so natural to

be so calm, no yelling, no fights, no Buffy. "Breathe in. Breath out." He mentally chanted.

"No! Stop it!" A voice shrieked, booming in his mind as if someone turned off mute while the radio was on full volume. Obi-wan was snapped out of his

mediations and his eyes shot open at the familiar voice. A deep pit started to form in the bottom of his stomach as he jumped to his feet and followed

his gut instincts.

"Haha, not so tough now huh?" The voice chuckled, thundering in his brain. Obi-Wan came to halt, stopping by the open door staring at the mass of

people. The older boys were congregated around the balcony railing and seemed to be much older and larger than him. From inside the group he could

hear what sounded to be whimpering and a few of the boys chuckled. What appeared to be the oldest boy held Buffy over the edge of the balcony, a

devil like smile plastered to his face. The way the setting suns caught the boy's eyes made Obi-Wan shiver and wonder why the Council still allowed

this boy to train to be a jedi.

"Imagine falling for hours, never knowing when you will hit the ground. What if you never did? What if you fell forever in the darkness of the deepest

layers of the Coruscant, never to see the light of day? He couldn't save you then Buffy." The boy snickered.

"Yes he would." Buffy shot back.

"Why don't we test that theory then." He smiled, pretending to throw her over the edge. At that angle Obi-Wan could have sworn the boy let her go

and he could fell his heart stop.

"Stop it! Put her down on the ground now!" He yelled, glaring at each boy.

"Or what?"

"Or I will get the council involved and I'm sure they wouldn't want to hear about this from you." Obi-Wan growled, attempting to hide the raw emotion

that quivered in his voice. There was a moment of silence as the all stared at him, wondering if he would go as far as the council. With a deep sigh the

boy pulled Buffy over the edge from the balcony and placed her on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the floor she ran to Obi-Wan's side, hiding

behind him. Her eyes were a light pink, puffy and she sniffled every so often behind him.

"This isn't over." The eldest grumbled.

"Yes it is..Leave, now." Obi-Wan hissed. The group of boys whined and complained as they walked away from the two. As soon as their footsteps

disappeared in the hallways of the jedi temple Buffy fell to her knees and pulled them to her chest. Her face was buried in her knees as she started to

cry, sobs racking her small frame. He has never seen her so hurt, so broken, so vulnerable.. Obi-Wan kneeled down next to her but before he could do

anything more her hands shot forwards, grabbing a handful of his robes and pulling him into a tight bear hug.

"T-thank you." She stuttered in between sniffles. A deep frown pulled at his lips and Obi-Wan pulled away. Buffy looked at him for a moment and for the

first time in his life he saw fear in her eyes. She quickly looked away but he gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look back at him. His topaz eyes met

her emerald ones and he knew she saw what he was about to say.

"Buffy..I will always protect you."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Of course, a jedi never makes a promise they are unsure they can keep."

* * *

8 years later..

The council room doors slammed shut, a loud bang bouncing off each wall till the halls were silent once more. The heels of her boots clicked on the

ground as she paced back and forth. One thing that she had a hard time mastering was keeping her thoughts to a minimum especially in a situation like

this.

"Clear you mind Buffy, I can hear everything that you are thinking." Obi-Wan whispered, his head rested in his palms. If he hadn't known any better,

Obi-Wan could have sworn that she was about to jump out of her own skin.

"I'm sorry there is just so much they could do and I'm just worried about their decision.." She sighed, taking a seat on the bench next to him.

"You have to trust in the council's decision, what ever it may be."

"I know." Buffy mumbled, letting out a breath. Of course Buffy knew that but there was still some doubt, some part of her that worried about their

decision. He placed a hand on her and looked over at her.

"Everything will be fine, just relax." Obi-Wan said, sneaking in a small smile. Just then the doors opened and Qui-gon walked out. The two jumped to

their feet, Buffy almost stumbling in the process. Normally Qui-gon would have cracked a small joke about her balance or even smiled but his lips were

pulled into a straight line.

"We are ready for you two." He said, keeping his face stoic and void of emotion. The two walked in behind the master, letting him go to the back of the

room before standing in the center. Everyone's eyes were on them, making Buffy internally cringe. The whole standing before the masters made her

feel like a mannequin on display which she didn't quite care for.

"You feel uncomfortable yes young Buffy?" Yoda questioned, humming at the end. She quickly nodded, realizing that all the masters could read her like

an open book.

"We were discussing the issue of the force bond between you two." Mace Windu stated, his legs crossed with his hands promptly on top of his left leg.

"Force bond?" Buffy mumbled, not really intending for anyone to hear.

"Yes, you two have demonstrated a bond that is normally among a master and his padawan. They are rare among any other two but not unheard of."

"A bond has been made young Kanobi?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master, I believe so." Obi-Wan answered.

"They must be separated at once! If one falls to the dark side then the other will follow!" Ki-Adi-Mundi yelled, hitting his hand on the small chair. Buffy

looked over at him for a moment, knowing that he was going to be a problem. She got on the wrong foot with the man and since then she had a

feeling he was out to get her although that wasn't quite true. Mace-Windu stared at Buffy for a second like he knew something she didn't. Yoda gently

rubbed his chin as he though, closing his eyes. Buffy really liked master Yoda and was praying that he wouldn't separate them, pleading that he would

hear her calling out to him.

"Sorry I am but separated you shall be. Buffy will wait for a more suitable master and Obi-Wan will train with Qui-gon." Yoda said. Something in her

chest fell, leaving her hollow and defeated. Everyone felt her sorrow because even Ki-Adi-Mundi turned to her.

"You must let you emotions go young Buffy for they are consuming you." He sighed. Tears threatened to break through her eyes as she stood there.

"Masters if I may-"

"No Qui-gon, all decisions here are final. This meeting is dismissed." Mace Windu commanded. As all the masters stood up Buffy stormed out, running

into the hallway.

"She never did learn to let her emotions go. Sometimes I wonder why you all keep her in the Temple." Ki-Adi-Mundi mumbled.

"Buffy Summers is a strong individual with a strong connection to the force but she lets her emotions rule her. Sometimes I wonder if following the code

makes us stronger or if we are just fools for following it." Mace Windu said, pulling himself of out the small rounded chair. Obi-Wan went to go after her

but Qui-gon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs to let go."

"Only way to get through to her is through fighting. Do you think we could have one last sparring match? Just as a goodbye?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Qui-gon smiled.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope everyone likes it. I unfortunately did not have anyone to proof read this so if there are any errors please just send me a PM and I will go back and fix it. Please review. Just in case, none of the characters or settings belong to me. I own own the story and style of writing. **


End file.
